<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>编号81629 by Longtimenoseeeeeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173359">编号81629</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee'>Longtimenoseeeeeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>仿生人孙x爱豆盒</p><p>《底特律：变人》AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“李玟赫先生您好，我是临时经纪人任昌均，刘经纪人因为一些私事所以要请一段时间年假，所以我来负责您的行程安排，请放心，我不会像刘经纪人那样叨叨您的日常起居，我只负责公事。十五分钟之内请到练习室，编舞老师们快到了。中午的外卖给您点了少辣的炒年糕，备注小菜不要黄瓜。您要是没有什么别的事我就回办公室了，有几个杂志资源需要谈，我下午两点半会到练习室，请加油好好练习。”<br/>“......” 还没等李玟赫开口，任昌均就径直走出电梯，留给李玟赫一个关上的电梯门。<br/>这才一楼到三楼啊，不去当rapper可惜了...等等，刘基贤休年假？李玟赫这才从刚刚接收到的暴风信息中提取出第一条，慌忙掏出手机给刘基贤发kkt。</p><p>- 你怎么突然休年假了？什么情况？<br/>- 我过了Starship的第一轮面试，第二轮过了我就去当练习生了。<br/>- 那你可千万别过<br/>- ？？？<br/>- 我需要你啊基贤你不要走 T T 新来的孩子可高冷了还不给我做饭我会饿死的 T T<br/>- ...<br/>- 呜呜呜卡几嘛<br/>- 你今天下班以后记得去找李pd，他有东西要给你。<br/>- 呜呜呜好 T T 面试加油  T T<br/>- 这句加油怎么听着那么不情愿呢？<br/>- 全能主唱刘基贤，我最爱你刘基贤 T T<br/>- …<br/>- 不说了我去练舞去了 T T <br/>- 拜。</p><p> </p><p>“今天辛苦了。”“您也辛苦了，非常感谢。”<br/>一整天练习之后，李玟赫点头哈腰地送编舞老师和伴舞们陆续离开练习室，这时候才长舒一口气。他转头看到走廊里站着对着他笑盈盈的李虎锡。<br/>“李pd，这么晚都不回家的嘛？” 李玟赫扑上去一把勾住李虎锡的脖子。<br/>“你不也没走？噫你身上全是汗。”李虎锡假装嫌弃的语调，但任由李玟赫对着他的大臂肌肉伸出魔爪捏来揉去，“我有东西给你。”<br/>“嗷，是什么？”两个人勾肩搭背往李虎锡的作曲室走去。<br/>“你看到就知道了，剧透一下，给你做饭的。”<br/>“哥要送我厨师机吗？”<br/>“1202年了能不能想象力丰富点？”李虎锡用手肘碰了碰李玟赫的肚子，“起来起来我拿钥匙。”<br/>作曲室的门开了，沙发上坐着两个长相俊秀的陌生男人，皮肤白皙的那个在开门时就朝门口看去，另一个古铜色皮肤的则无动于衷地盯着桌子发呆。<br/>“虎锡哥，这两位是...？” <br/>“李玟赫先生你好，我是蔡亨源，是虎锡的仿生人管家。”蔡亨源对李玟赫鞠了一躬，李玟赫也欠身回礼。<br/>“哇哥，虽然知道你喜欢买这种新鲜东西但是仿生人管家也太酷了吧，还长得那么好看。”<br/>“所以这不是也给你定了一台吗？刘基贤不在我看你能吃外卖吃到天荒地老，”李虎锡笑道，“亨源啊，帮你旁边的这位亲故开个机。”<br/>“谢谢哥啊啊啊哥你最好了！”<br/>蔡亨源轻轻撩起古铜肤色仿生人的刘海。<br/>他的右太阳穴处有一个小小的灯圈，在蔡亨源按下后亮起了红灯。<br/>李玟赫这才注意到蔡亨源的额角也有一个相同的灯圈，被刘海遮住很难发现。<br/>“李玟赫先生，麻烦您和他对视一下，要扫描一下您的虹膜。”蔡亨源让开身。<br/>“哦，好，”李玟赫坐到了仿生人面前的茶几上。<br/>仿生人的脸很帅，肌肤的纹理和汗毛的细节完全看不出人造的痕迹，修长的眉毛，单眼皮，细细的鼻梁和丰满的嘴唇，是他喜欢的脸。<br/>李玟赫不知不觉看入神了，直到仿生人已经启动，冲着他炸了眨眼，“您好？”<br/>“你，你好，我是李玟赫。”<br/>“我是您的仿生人管家，型号Shownu-81629。”<br/>“你名字怎么这么长？叫你Shownu可以吗？”<br/>“喔好。”仿生人木讷地点点头。<br/>“好了好了，”李虎锡伸了一个懒腰，起身搂住了蔡亨源，“剩下的功能就领回家慢慢发掘吧，我真的要下班了。”<br/>李玟赫向李虎锡和蔡亨源道别以后，和他的仿生人一起晃晃悠悠去负一层停车场。<br/>目送着两个人的背影，李虎锡转头发现蔡亨源看着他们笑了，小声问道：“看来李玟赫还挺喜欢这个礼物？”<br/>“不止是挺喜欢呢。”蔡亨源还是笑眯眯的。<br/>“你又知道了？”<br/>“因为我是AI啊。围巾系好了，小心出门感冒。”<br/>“好吧好吧。”李虎锡站在门口低头整理原本只挂在脖子上的围巾，等蔡亨源锁上工作室的门后一起回家。<br/>晚上九点的停车场里出现了两个瘦高的身影，一前一后地走着。<br/>“哎对了，你会开车吧？”李玟赫从口袋里掏出车钥匙，“不会的话我来开也行的。”<br/>机器人点点头接过车钥匙，继续跟在李玟赫身后。<br/>“你好安静喔，要是刘基贤早就念叨我一路了，”李玟赫钻进车里，半躺在副驾驶位置上转头看着系着安全带的仿生人，“你晚上睡刘基贤的房间好了。”<br/>“我不用睡床，有充电插头就可以。” Shownu转头真挚地看着李玟赫，突然探出手像是要抱住他似的，帮李玟赫也系上了安全带。<br/>都怪现代科技，把机器人做那么真那么帅干什么？李玟赫在内心嘟囔。<br/>他不得不承认，在仿生人刚刚突然靠近的一瞬间他心动了一下，就一下下。<br/>“您还好吗？检测到您的心率突然不稳定。” <br/>“我我我没事，快回家吧，我困了，嗯。” 李玟赫转移视线深呼吸道。<br/>回家路上，李玟赫瞄了驾驶位上的仿生人帅哥好几眼，发现对方真的在专心开车，之后便光明正大地盯着他的脸看了起来。仿生人右边额头上的灯圈幽幽闪着蓝光，在车窗里匆匆闪过的昏黄灯光中有点突兀。<br/>周末得带他去商场买点衣服，总这么全身出厂标配的白运动服可不行。李玟赫冷不丁这么想。<br/>昏昏欲睡地下车，关车门，拿钥匙开门，李玟赫做好了从玄关扑面而来一股凉气的准备，推开门却意外发现玄关的灯亮着，暖气也已经被早早打开，好像有人在等他回家似的。<br/>他又惊又喜地转头看了一眼他新上任的仿生人管家，“谢谢你呀Shownu。”<br/>扫描到李玟赫的面部表情和心跳确定他的愉悦情绪，仿生人的程式里此时应该说“不用谢”，可是主程序里一闪而过的光让仿生人在开机的第一天就遇上了小小的bug，让他不小心对着李玟赫多做了一个“微笑”的表情。<br/>李玟赫心中大叫不妙，自己可能要爱豆失格了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你真的不吃吗？”李玟赫狼吞虎咽了几口披萨之后抬眼看了看在一旁面无表情站着的Shownu。<br/>“主人，仿生人靠充电就可以了，”冷冰冰的回答，“虽然也可以消化食物。”<br/>“呀，我看完你的说明书了，还有，什么主人主人的，还以为是什么奇怪的play，喊我玟赫。”<br/>“已设定新称呼。”仿生人额角的蓝灯闪了闪之后恢复了正常。<br/>“我订了两人份的外卖，吃吧吃吧，好吃的，说明书上说你能尝到味道啊。“李玟赫递过去一片披萨。<br/>“啊，谢谢。”<br/>“这种味道对你来说好吃吗？”<br/>“玟赫，这份披萨里总共88克脂肪，300克碳水和101克蛋白质，总计2315卡，工作要求控制身材，以及你今天的维生素摄入严重不足，还是建议回归期间不要再次摄入。”<br/>“谁谁谁让你分析这些了？这个功能给我关掉，好好吃饭。”李玟赫不乐意地嘟囔着，尝下这个，不知道你喜不喜欢有菠萝的。”<br/>说着李玟赫又拿了一片披萨放到Shownu的盘子里，“除了设闹钟开空调这种事情，能不能把那些人类做不到的功能都关掉啊，长得和真人没差，说话就更像人一点嘛。”<br/>“更像人？” 光圈飞快地闪烁着蓝光，仿生人正在消化这个未知的新概念。<br/>“有想过你被造出来是为了什么吗？” 李玟赫又咬了一口披萨，没咬断的芝士拉出了长长的丝。<br/>“为了服务人类。”得到的是一个毫无灵魂的回答。<br/>“啧，怎么和你就说不清楚呢？”李玟赫伸出手揪了一把Shownu的脸，手感意外的很软，所以忍不住多捏了几把，“不说了不说了，最近事太多都要烦死了。”<br/>李玟赫赌气似的把剩下小半块披萨塞进嘴里用力嚼着，靠在沙发上自言自语道，“没想到那个任昌均这么厉害，三天谈下来十几个活动，下周岂不是要累死...哎你干嘛突然靠上来...”<br/>“嘴角，沾上了。”Shownu无辜地望着李玟赫，拿着纸巾的手悬在半空，有些尴尬。<br/>“啊，那...帮我擦掉吧...谢谢...”李玟赫安慰自己，就当是个家政机器人，长得帅了点而已。<br/>“你真的没事吗？这几天心率过快很多次了。”仿生人额角的灯又开始闪烁。<br/>“下次别这样，我有点不习惯，这种事情还是我自己...”李玟赫话音未落，放在茶几上的手机突然响铃，是任昌均打来的，“怎么说曹操曹操到...”<br/>“你现在在干嘛？”任昌均的语气似乎有点急。<br/>“在家刚吃完饭，怎么了？”李玟赫突然有点紧张。<br/>“舆论上出了点问题，有人恶意炒作，我正在联系公关处理。这几天好好练习别看手机，不要影响到你下周回归，挂了。” 嘟嘟嘟——<br/>“切，臭屁小孩，不说我还想不起来今天忘记刷推...”说着就鬼使神差地点开了推特，的确，他上趋势了，因为被拍到“与素人女子公园约会”，配图的确P得天衣无缝，让人很难相信是假的。这种绯闻对于李玟赫这样男亲人设走红的爱豆来说简直是死罪。按照报道的时间，十一点半，他刚刚拿到披萨外卖。李玟赫翻了个白眼。<br/>“那张图是假的。”在厨房洗碗的仿生人冒出这么一句。<br/>“废话，那个时间我要约会也只能和你约。”说完李玟赫就有点后悔，这是在说什么呢。<br/>他又烦躁地往下刷了几条，看到了预料之中的恶语相向，其中有几个还是他眼熟的大粉ID。李玟赫突然觉得委屈，但又不忍心说什么，只默默吸了吸鼻子。虽说当艺人本身就得学着习惯这些，但是看到还是不免有些心寒，“我洗澡睡觉去了，明天早上记得六点半喊我起床，你也早点睡。”<br/>“好，晚安。房间的空调已经打开了，好好休息。”仿生人在犹豫着要做些什么，他“想要拥抱李玟赫”的反应并不是来自系统程序。仿生人努力搜索着自身的bug，却没发现手里同一个盘子已经刷了三遍。<br/>李玟赫洗完澡躺在床上，和床头的鲸鱼挂饰大眼瞪小眼，翻来覆去到两点还是睡不着，还是忍不住拿起手机打开了官咖，看见粉丝们支持的留言稍微宽心了些许，但依旧被这没来由的脏水泼得又恼火又委屈。<br/>房间门口似乎有动静，可能是Shownu已经充完电了，李玟赫猜，却不料下一秒就响起了敲门声。李玟赫放下手机，“进来，这么晚了找我干嘛。”<br/>仿生人的语气有点软，“开着灯影响睡眠，帮你关掉。别想太多，快睡吧。”说着关上了灯准备离开。<br/>“诶别关，我怕黑。”李玟赫急忙叫住他。“过来陪我一会儿吧。”<br/>“好。”Shownu关上灯，坐到李玟赫的床边。<br/>虽然是个仿生人，李玟赫对于即将让他坐在自己床边一整夜还是过意不去，于是往里挪了挪，给Shownu留出了一人的床位，“坐着怪吓人的。”<br/>仿生人躺下，环顾一圈四周然后调低了额角灯圈的亮度。李玟赫缩在被子里，盯着他脸上的亮光，微弱的光通过玻璃鲸鱼的折射星星点点撒了整个房间，可他没有在意，只注意到仿生人长长的睫毛。<br/>是个真人该多好。李玟赫想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>